A New Sin
by MaskedWarrior
Summary: There's a new girl in the realm of alchemists. But she seems to have lost her memory somehow. She meets Ed, Al, Mustang, and Hawkeye but ends up being Kidnapped/Rescued by Wrath and Envy. All she can remember is a dream explaining something about her being either an alchemist or a sin. That's not all, she seems to have some tricks up her sleeves she don't even know of yet.
1. Chapter 1: Adultery

A New Sin

By: MaskedWarrior

**MaskedWarrior: FYI, I don't own the FMA characters except for the ones I put into the story, I also mixed the plot up abit so it's abit of my own plot and some of the plot from the episodes. **

**ANGEL: Can we get on with the story already?!**

**MaskedWarrior: Don't make me get out the shackles and put you in the same room of Lust while she's in one of her moods...again.**

**ANGEL: I'll be good! *looks back on the last time it happened and ends up shivering***

**MaskedWarrior: On with the story! =D**

Chapter One

Everything started out with a dark, black void. I was trying to remember where I was, and also trying to remember who I was.

Looking down at myself, I saw that I was really pale, and that I had curly black hair that went down to my ankles. I don't know how I could let it go down that far but it definetely was. Because of my long hair, I felt like Rapunzel (the girl trapped in the high tower who uses her hair to get out), but her hair was blonde. Then I looked down at what I was wearing.

I was wearing a black corset with a black, puffy skirt that went down passed my feet, and black boots underneath that didn't seem to match the dress but weren't seen so it didn't really matter to me. When I moved my legs, I could feel another material underneath. So I hiked up my long skirt in my arms and saw that I had on black shorts that had these sort of suspenders that I wasn't wearing on my shoulders. The shorts stopped at my mid thigh and had these holsters on them. The holsters on my left leg had three guns, engraved with roses that were black as well and had a bullet in the middle with blood coming out of it.

"Bloody Rose." I said to myself as I turned to look at my other leg.

On my other leg, there was a pure silver rod. Taking it out of the holster, I held it in my hand and when I tightened my hand around the rod, it instantly turned into a staff that was as long as my body, possibly longer.

Looking more closely at the rod, I saw that there were engravings on it as well. This one had a woman wearing a necklace that had a silver cresent moon at the top part of the staff. She was holding her hand out sending silver wolves and gold deer in every direction. I untightened my hand, making the staff go back into a three inch rod, and put it back in it's holster.

"Artemis Rod." I said as well.

All of a sudden, a voice then began to speak.

'_Seeing that you're fully aquainted with your weapons, I have to check which you will be, an alchemist or a sin_.' it told me.

Just then, this even darker figure appeared in the darkness as it came closer and closer. Before it could come closer, I unholstered one of the guns from my leg and began to shoot at it. But the gun wasn't using usual metal bullets, it was using this kind of purple-grey bullets of light. The figure would disappear for a second but would end up reappearing four seconds later. As I continued to use the gun, I didn't realize that these markings were appearing on my hands and arms until I looked down from this burning feeling on them. The burning began to grow and grow as I put the gun away and fell to my knees.

'_Yes_.' the figure spoke, '_Beg for forgiveness_.'

Untightening my teeth from the pain, I yelled, "Never!"

'_Stubborn one aren't you child_?' it asked to no one in particular.

Pulling out the rod, I tightened my grip and held my ground as the rod turned into a staff. I began to run at the figure, and when I was close enough, I hit it. But I actually felt like I hit a person. Suddenly, I saw exactly four figures, three male and one female. One of the males, the biggest of the rest, began to write something on the ground while the two remaining males and the only female began to circle around me. The one female faceless dark figure looked as if it was holding up a gun. So when she shot at me, I dodged and went after one of the males.

The one male I went after would snap it's fingers and this incredibly hot flame would appear. As I continued to dodge it, the other male (which was smaller than the male I went after but taller than me) began to run towards me with this knife-like thing in his hand. So quickly, I tried to get closer and closer but as he would step back, I had to use a different tactic.

As I ran straight at him, he used the snapping flame tactic on me again but I twirled my staff at the fire, causing the flame to disappear and I jumped up at hit him hard in his side. This made him fall, but when he tried to snap his fingers once more, I brought the staff down so fast that I thought I broke his hand.

Before I could turn around, my head began to explode in immense pain, causing me to drop my staff and hold my head. The pain growed to where I thought it would split apart. Falling to my knees, my vision began to fade away as I heard the dark figure from earlier.

'_I'll make this exciting for everyone. Instead of choosing one for you, you must decide where you belong. With alchemists? Or with the Sins?_' he explained, then I fell to the ground and closed my eyes for a brief second.

I awoke to see four faces in my vision, technically three faces and an armor helmet. One face was of a man probably a decade older than me, he had black hair, equally black eyes, and pale skin that had a slight peach color to it. Another face was of a woman, she looked as if she was a decade older than me as well, she had sandy blonde hair pulled back with some of her bangs loose, dark blue eyes, and somewhat of a tan. The last face was of a guy probably a year or two older than me, he had dark blonde hair pulled back in a braid, deep amber eyes that looked almost the color honey, and a nice even toned tan.

Without meaning to, I scrambled to sit up and when I was, I looked around to see that I was on a dirt road of some kind with trees all along it. Not too far from where I was with these strange unfamiliar people, there was a simple, wooden carriage with two white stallions attached to it by the reigns.

"What a strange place." I commented, "I wonder where I am."

The armor person answered, sounding like he was a year older than me, "You're just outside of Central."

I commented again, "Stranger and stranger each minute. First that shadow now-"

"What shadow?" the amber eyed boy asked.

I told him, "It was when I was in the dark void just before I woke up."

His face went serious as he turned to the dark haired guy, "Seems as if someone used some kind of mind possession, Colonel Mustang."

"Seems like it." he said as I got to my feet and began to brush off the dirt from my skirt.

Noticing twigs in my hair, I began to pull them out while trying to get as much as the dirt out as possible. While I was getting the dirt out, my hair draped over my one shoulder, I noticed a bag that you would put over your shoulder.

Walking to it, I picked it up and asked the group, "Did someone drop their bag?"

They looked at me with a look of questioning on my face until the woman said, "You had that bag with you before you attacked us."

Before I could ask her about me attacking them, a book fell out of the bag onto the ground. Kneeling down, I looked at it.

It was an old leather bound book, a deep grey one, that had a lock on it so it couldn't be opened unless someone had the key or tampered with it. Subconciously, my hand went to my neck and I felt a chain around it.

"Looks as if the book is locked." the boy said as I pulled the chain off from over my head and saw a small key and began to put it in the keyhole, "I could probably bring it to someone who could-"

Before he finished, a loud click was heard after I had turned the key, making it open. Opening the cover, I saw a letter that was closed with a wax stamp. The stamp was silver and had a gun and staff criss-crossing each other. In the upper left hand corner, it said: _To My Daughter, Angel_

Before I could open it, a single snowflake fell onto the letter, causing me to look and see more snowflakes begin to fall.

"I was wondering when it would begin to snow." the armor guy commented.

Closing the book up with the letter inside, I locked it and pulled the chain with the key back on as I strapped the bag onto my shoulder. Standing back up, I began to walk towards the way the carriage was going. Before I even made it pass the horses, I could hear footsteps coming after me but ignored them until someone grabbed my arm. Turning around, I saw it was the blonde haired boy.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Pulling my arm out of his grip, I told him, "As if I know, I just woke up from being told strange things from a shadow while not even knowing who I am, where this is, or who you are."

"That is an excuse for you to just wander around where you could get stuck in the cold?" he asked angrily as he grabbed me and began to pull me back towards the carriage.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him as I began to try to get him to let me go, "Release me! Now!"

He told me as he continued to pull me, "I'm not going to let you wander around out here where you could get hurt without anyone to help."

Quickly, I dropped to the ground as I sat in the dirt as the snow continued to fall. He turned around, saw what I was doing, and went to grab me around my waist until I pushed his head with my foot.

"Unhand me!" I told him as he continued to hold onto my arms.

I took it as a 'no' when he continued to try and grab me but I kept him from doing so. About a couple of minutes later, he looked like he was beginning to grow tired, so I chose to bring it down a notch. The boy noticed this, pushed my foot, and grabbed my waist where he picked me up so easily and put me other his shoulder like I was a sack.

Flailing my legs, I yelled and cursed at him as I beat his back with my fists. Before I could yell another curse word, I could hear voices.

'_It seems as if she could be one of us._' I heard an older female say.

I turned my head in every direction and saw no one except for us, the carriage, the road, and the trees.

'_She could be very helpful to us, since she's one of us._' I heard a younger boy comment.

"Do you hear that?" I asked the blonde boy.

He stopped walking, listened, and said as he began to walk again, "I don't hear anything, what do you hear?"

"I-I don't know exactly." I said as I stuttered abit from the cold starting to seep in.

'_Should we get her now, Envy?_' the young boy voice asked.

_'In due time, Wrath._' an older boy's voice told the other, '_In due time_.'

"Wrath?" I whispered, "Envy?"

The blonde asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing." I lied, "Since I'm being taken with you guys, could I know your names?"

The blonde said, "I'm Edward Elric."

"I'm Alphonse." the armoured guy said.

"The blonde woman helping Colonel Mustang is Lt. Hawkeye." the blonde boy, Edward, said.

"It's nice to meet you, I would tell you my name but it seems as if I can't remember what it is." I told them as I hung my head in shame.

'_I can't wait any longer, Envy!_' the young boy's voice, Wrath, exclaimed.

'_Wrath! Wait!_' I heard Envy yell.

Suddenly, there was rustling in the trees a distance in the woods. Scrambling to get out of the blonde boy, Edward's, grasp, I ended up kicking him in the vital regions. He doubled over, releasing me so that I was back on my feet. Quickly, I began to run in the direction of Central but Alphonse stepped in my path, all I did was kick it up a notch. When he went to grab at me, I jumped up and pushed on his armored helmet to get on the top of the carriage. Because I pushed off his helmet with my foot, it came off and I saw there wasn't a body inside it.

My eyes widened in shock and when I got on top of the carriage, I fell on my side because I ended up losing my footing. Turning back around, I saw that he was trying to get his helmet-slash-head back but had a difficulty getting his body to find it.

"Wh-wh-wh-what?" I stuttered out, and not because of the cold this time.

Before I could say anything else, I heard the sound of running feet and turned around to see a boy with black shorts and a tight black tanktop running towards us. He had tan skin, wild black hair, and just as dark eyes.

"Guys look out!" I heard Edward yell, "Homunculi coming!"

As the guys got into position, Hawkeye was sneaking up behind me. I didn't notice she was until she slipped and grabbed onto my ankle, making me fall on my side again.

I yelled at her, "Get off!"

She continued to hold onto my ankle until I pried her fingers off with my other foot, but then she caught onto my skirt. The skirt fitted me so that I had room to breathe but it could also slip off easily if tugged on. Slipping out of it, she fell down with my skirt in her hand onto the ground by the side of the carriage.

"Oops." I commented.

Looking back up, I saw that the Wrath person was fighting Mustang, Edward, and Alphonse (who had his head back on). While they were distracted, I jumped off the carrriage and landed on my feet next to Hawkeye. Tugging my skirt out of her hands, I pulled it on over my head and kept it draped over my shoulders. Taking one more glance behind me at the fight, I turned back around towards the direction of Central and began to sprint towards it.

"Look out!" I heard Edward yell.

Ducking, I had my body low to the ground as I heard something zoom pass me. Without looking up, I threw the skirt up in the air and unholstered my guns while standing up straight and pointing them at the dark haired kid.

He stopped, but he also stopped with a smirk playing on his lips.

"It's good to see you, Adultery." he smirked as he slowly circled around me.

"Adultery?" I asked, trying to remember if that was my name, "How is that a person's name?"

"Well," he started while still circling around me, "my name's Wrath, there are people I know who's name's are Lust, Envy, Greed, Gluttony, Pride, and Sloth."

"But those are the Seven Deadly Sins." I commented as my mind wondered, "They were portrayed to be people who turned against God so he turned them into the sins who's name he saw were fit for them. It was also said the Sins weren't even people."

I don't know where these words and facts came from, but it felt like I was reading it out of thin air as my eyes wondered around trying to look back before the dark void.

"It's not going to be just the Seven Deadly Sins," he told me, "there is going to be others, our brothers and sisters who are going to awaken from their long sleep like you did."

"But-" I began to say as I turned my head but stopped short from my arguement as Wrath was close and put his hand over my eyes as he reached up.

He stated, "This will help you to try and see who you are."

All of a sudden, I felt these pictures of some kind of memory flood into my mind as I could feel pain explode within my head. The pain got so bad that I ended up dropping my guns and fell to my knees from it while holding onto my head.

'_Wrath!_' I heard Envy yell from within my head, '_What did you do_?'

"All I did was help her give her a reason why she's here." he told Envy as I fell onto my side with my eyes closed, "Help me get her while I fight them off as long as I can."

'_Be quick._' Envy commanded.

As footsteps started to walk away, I felt around on the ground for my guns. When I got them, I gripped them in my one hand as I holstered one and held onto the other. Grasping it tighter, I heard the fight start back up but then started to hear footsteps coming near me. Without opening my eyes, I could tell it was the one Wrath called Envy.

I felt arms scoop me as I leaned against a strong chest. Then, the person leaned down and spoke in my ear.

"Time to go home now." he whispered.

Standing back up, he yelled at Wrath, "Come on Wrath, Lust is still waiting for us back at home!"

As he was turning around to head in the direction I was earlier, I heard Edward ask, "Why are you after her?! What is so special about that girl that even the Sins want the girl?"

"Well," Envy started as he tried to get a better grip and commented about how malnurished I was, "it is said that the end of the world would be determined by a child of both science and religion in the old texts that were discovered by archeaoligists three years ago. As you know Edo, science is Alchemy and religion is believing in God or believing in the Homunculi, such as ourselves. The markings on her arms are something that are determined in the blood, and according to her markings, she has both alchemic and homunculis blood within her.

"It wasn't until today that she was awakened because of both battling within her, fighting for dominance. So, we were suppose to retrieve her so she could start her Homunculis training, but somehow she escaped from her slumber place we had placed her in since she was a newborn and ended up in your care. But to help you understand more about her markings, they are the ones bestowed upon her by a higher being that gives life, or can take it if she sees it fit. So for example, she could give your brother his body back if she saw it fit."

Without my hand moving voluntarily, I dropped my gun and felt the burning begin again. I groaned aloud and suddenly there was a light behind my eyes.

"While they're distracted with the Door of Life and Death, let's get out of here." he whispered to Wrath as he turned and began to run towards Central.

Before I fell unconcious, I whispered a single sentence under my breath that Wrath or Envy didn't catch on to.

"Edward and Alphonse, just open yourselves up to the world around you and anything can become possible."


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I apologize that I have not been updating. A couple days ago my laptop crashed so now I'm stuck with my house laptop. This also means I have to try to remember what I wrote for EVERY single story that was in my laptop before I get the files off my computer. Again, I am truly sorry. I (hope) this will only be temperorary and that I can get things kick started again.

Sincerely,

MaskedWarrior


End file.
